Two Unlikely Companions
by abu-themonkey
Summary: This story takes place in modern day where two contrasting characters will find themselves flung together by an unusual man. Soon after meeting, they will find themselves working together against a great force that could bring a great loss.
1. Chapter 1

A dark haze lay over the sky and fog seamlessly carried on throughout the fields; a quilt of aimless wonder that distorted a distant viewer s glance upon the far horizon. For such a dreary time of 2 p.m., one could guess it was mere 6 O Clock on a winter s night. For the sun laid to rest; snuffed out by a thick atmosphere of swirling vapors. As if some crack in the universe were to be slowly absorb all of the light through a vacuum of matter. The universe had placed it's own silver spoon over the flame while the earth waited for silence fading away; burning out. If one had plans of outings and gatherings, today would not be suitable for such events. On a spring afternoon here she sat reading by the light of a lamp. Reagan was to assume that classes had been cancelled, seeing as the area in which she lived was far too rural to make it into the city without experiencing troubles from the fog. She sat there with Gatsby in hand. Usually admiring the work of Fitzgerald, she caught her thoughts wandering today. She had yet to decide on a major and found herself in constant distress over university. Such thoughts often disturbed her usual state. Reagan solely longed for the pleasure of travel. But it was unlikely to become a reality. Her home, which had been previously owned by her grandmother, was a small rural two story cottage. It's white exterior had now faded with time and annual showers that brought creatures of moss. The posts on the front door had been repainted to a delicate blue, as well as the window seals and scalloped siding that enclosed the gutter; which ran across the top of the front of the cottage, just below the roof. The shingles were yet to be renovated; placed about in an untidy pattern of rotting wood. Milkweed grew about the bottom of the house in bunches. The many acres of swamp land had appeared to be a land of moss and mildew covered earth, damp with the leftovers of the past night's rain. The land carried on far out to a mass of trees and ponds and bogs. Passerbyer s were often so dull as to view such a land to be an aimless mass of muck. To see beauty in such an earthly dream would take the eyes of a dreamer as well. Reagan often found herself gazing upon such a dream with thoughts of technicolor wonder. How dissatisfied she found herself to be in such a dull college accompanied by dull people. Cambridgeshire in itself was quite a dull place despite the natural beauties it bestowed. Reagan did quite enjoy the south when first arriving, though it seemed to provoke the natural longing she now held for the adventure of travel. Perhaps it was the landscapes that haunted her with the eye for scenic beauty. In conclusion, Cambridgeshire held a glorious quaintness, though it s modest inhabitants and quiescent setting would never satisfy the unrest that ruled her heart. Reagan gathered her thoughts as best as she could and set her eyes back to her reading. Each word held no inner meaning as she passed them by. Unable to comprehend she folded the book shut and turned her body, so that she lay face down on the velvet chase, her lashes kissed the delicate fibers; now free of the heavy burdens they carried. How beautiful and serene it felt to close such eyes of exhaust and burdens. Once closed she felt possessed by some angel of peace; a liberator of spiritual means who came to free her of her sorrows. How glorious it felt to shut her eyes. With a lasting sight of such artificial things of the world, it brought stress to her soul. Darkness brought a glimpse of peace. With that she found herself asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously, Jess. What did you think was going to happen?"  
"Well I'd expect that you would be a bit more understanding, Cade..."  
"Did you really think I was going to be okay with you traveling with him?"  
"He's my half brother, Cade, I can't seem to understand the problem you see in this."  
"You barely know the guy. How can I trust you."  
"I would think that by now I'd have earned your trust. We are going on three years, Cade. Don't you suppose that "trust" should be established by now?"  
"I'm not up to talking about this right now. I've gotta go anyways..."

Jess collapsed onto the linen hammock that sat between two palms in the back of her bungalow. She dangled her phone between her fingers and felt it begin to vibrate. -Each vibration was like that of a tremor. Each tremor shook her world. They were slow in pace and brought pain. Though such a pain was mental in this instance. Her phone was like the earth. There was no chance in moving beyond it. It compelled her way of living. Why was such a vast universe destined for such small naive creatures. If humans did not possess capabilities to even venture out of their presuming galaxy, then why should the universe continue beyond it. It was just dead space if such a celestial paradigm did exist.- She supposed it was Cade, calling to apologize which was all he'd seemed to be doing lately. She dropped the phone onto the ground beneath her and shifted away from the sun. Cade and Jess had practically been a couple since their Junior year. She had never thought to question why they were still together until just this past month. With summer finally amidst, Jess had planned a trip with her newly discovered brother, Jackson. Jess hadn't become aware that he existed until her Senior year when they first met. He was older and had already instigated the makings of a relationship- as Jess had always wanted a sibling- and were planning a summer in England together. Of course, Cade had not approved. Jess pulled a throw from her body to reveal her bathing suit and twisted herself off the hammock to fall into a pool that sat just beneath.  
She let the water saturate her hair and began to float under while her eyes swelled with salt and her fingertips crinkled and became soft. Though her body light, with each passing second, her pores became permeated with the liquid molecules. She became one with the water and she allowed herself to sink deep, down below the surface. She felt as though she were sinking deep into a continuum of space to be lost in the depths of infinity. It was dark at the bottom. Perhaps it represented her inner sole; her deepest feelings. How she dreaded the thought of coming up from the darkness. It could be everlasting if she chose to stay.. "Jess!" it cried, "Jess!" The darkness seemed to call her name as if it was taunting her. Luring her into its depths of eternity.  
The darkness burst and a firm grip pulled her from the water. The stillness had been broken and once again she resided amongst the surface. Her pupils were stunned from the sunlight as she could make out little of her surroundings. She noticed a warm touch surrounding her bicep. It did not feel angry, like the clutch that crowds your veins until you can feel your own heartbeat. It was desperate. As Jess gathered the sights around her she looked up to discover her brother. He looked at her with worrying eyes. She could always tell when he was worried about her. His eyes were a pool of emotions. They gave every-one of his current feelings away, but only if you could learn to recognize them. When he was worried for her, his pupils would dilate and turn dark. Though, Jess always noticed a darkness about his eyes. Jack carried his burdens in them. Even when he was happy, if one looked deep enough, they could easily find sadness behind it all. Jess could not bring herself to ask him of his past. He was a practical stranger to her and she did feel open around him. Yet some part of her wanted to trust him.  
"Jess, you have to be careful." Jack spoke slowly with a coolness about his voice. He spoke as if he'd expected such an episode had happened before. He did not say anymore. It was as if they had had the conversation many times in the past. She felt that he was expecting her to catch on before he had to continue any further. Jess liked that about him. He could trick her into thinking that they had known each other their entire lives just through his tone alone. Perhaps that was why she wanted so badly to put all of her faith in him. He was like a refuge for her soul. But still some feeling inside of her kept her reluctant. There was something about him that she could not yet understand. 


End file.
